contest_of_chairsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Darke
'Fear Nothing' Description Used to occupy Darkeland, the island in the South East of Elyria until the House was destroyed, ending the Darke rebellion. History The Island was initially disconnected from the rest of the Realm, both physically and politically. Legend has it that a meteorite storm created a causeway between the island and the mainland, and scattered dust all across the South-East of Elyria. The Darke family first settled on the South Eastern Island of Elyria from the Eastern Continent of Anatolia over a thousand years ago. For a long time they didn't join the rest of the Elryian Realm, even as House Joy connected the disparate villages into one realm. However, eventually, after establishing trade routes and a few key political marriages, House Darke agreed to join the realm. For almost three hundred years, they existed peacefully within Elyria, albeit known for their slightly strange customs such as blood magic and ritual sacrifice. Darke Rebellion This all changed when Lord Myrkur Darke died, and his son Tenebris Darke took the Lordship. Tenebris was ambitious and power-hungry, even from a young age, and dreamed of sitting on the Throne of Elyria. He convinced his younger sister Doricha to aid him in his plans, and successfully married her to Prince Tirius. His plan was for her to bear Prince Tirius a child, and then to orchestrate the deaths of both the King and Prince Tirius. Once the Crown had passed to the child, he would offer his services as a regent. Then the child would suffer an accident, leaving him to assume the throne in the resulting confusion around succession. However Doricha, now a princess, fell in love with Tirius and bore him two daughters; Idril, and Cassia. She did not tell Tirius or the King of Tenebris' plans but stopped replying to Tenebris by raven. Furious, Tenebris claimed the Royal Family had silenced his sister and held her captive and declared war on the King. With his bannermen and an army of Anatolian Sellswords, he planned to march upon the city of Elyrios. Tenebris had planned for his navy to sail around to the river Phoenix and come up to Elyrios via the lake, but a spy in his council of advisers sent a raven to Elyrios. Word was sent out and a small fleet of Grey Tide ships accompanying some trading vessels near Rivermouth hurriedly sailed to Darkeland Strait and though they were vastly outnumbered, managed to prevent the Darke fleet from leaving long enough for a larger force of ships to arrive, and successfully blockade the Darke fleet. Undeterred Tenebris and his main force continued to march out of Darkeland, and toward Elyrios. House Grimwood (One of Darke's liegelords) took Rivermouth by surprise and successfully sieged their city, capturing the castle but causing great damage in the meantime. Grimwood was then forced to retreat by the army of House Humberback who drove them out of the castle and back towards Darkeland where they joined forces with Darkes main army. In this time the King's army, bolstered by the other main Houses was marching to the South-East. Once they arrived there were a number of devastating battles culminating in the battle of Catharn Fields. It was here Tenebris was captured, and the Darke Rebellion ended. The End of House Darke He was taken back to Elyrios and brought before the King who sentenced him to death, but not before Tenebris in one last vengeful act, told the gathered court of his sister Doricha's knowledge of his plot. Doricha admitted to knowledge of his treachery but that she had renounced all support of House Darke. The King did not accept her pleas and sentenced her to death. Prince Tirius was recovering from a wound he sustained in the battles, and did not attend her sentencing or her execution. His feelings towards his wife's execution are not known and he has never discussed it publicly. Family Myrkur Darke (Father of Tenebris & Doricha) Tenebris Darke - Began the Darke Rebellion, and was eventually beheaded Doricha Joy (Formerly Doricha Darke) - Was married to Prince Tirius until her knowledge of Tenebris' plans was revealed and she was hanged. Links Houses of Elyria House Joy